


Rodičovství [Upraveno]

by IzayaMoriarty



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Kidlock, M/M, Parentlock, kid Richard
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2015-07-08
Packaged: 2018-04-08 09:03:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4298787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IzayaMoriarty/pseuds/IzayaMoriarty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim si adoptuje Richarda a přinese ho domů s tím, že je i Sebbyho syn a rozhodně ho nemůžou/nehodlá vrátit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rodičovství [Upraveno]

**Author's Note:**

> Prosím, neřešte věk dítěte. Ani autor to neví... a taky se nenechte zmást názvem, který jsem pro tuhle povídku použila... Díky.

Sebastian pověsil kabát na věšák, než vyrazil do ložnice. Prošel obývákem s úmyslem dostat se do ložnice, ale zastavil se ve dveřích a po napočítání do pěti se ohlédl. 

Chvíli mu trvalo, než se ujistil, že se mu to nezdá. Pro jistotu dokonce i párkrát zamrkal. Nic se však nezměnilo na tom, že na zemi sedělo dítě. Chlapec seděl kolem rozcupovaných novin a jeden z největších kousků žužlal, zatímco očima hledal další kousek pro průzkum.

Sebastian zcela automaticky přistoupil k dítěti a vzal mu noviny, čímž si ho prcek konečně všiml. Překvapeně, bez známky strachu, pozorovalo Morana, jak odnáší noviny. Nebo alespoň to, co z nich zbylo.

Seb rychle prohlédl pracovnu a ložnici ve snaze sehnat Jima, ten však nebyl k nalezení. Poté se vrátil k dítěti, které zamířilo ke knihovně. 

Velice opatrně Sebastian chytil chlapce a posadil ho na gauč, pak se narovnal a rozhlédl se po bytě.

Nikde neviděl jakýkoliv vzkaz od Jima či nějaké věci, které by byly toho dítěte. Nebo cokoliv, co by vysvětlovalo prckovu přítomnost. 

A zatímco Moran zuřivě přemýšlel, chlapec se pokusil opět odcestovat, ale mělo to stejný konec, jako první pokus.

Sebastian si před něj klekl. "Jak si se sem dostal..?" zamumlal, zatímco ho zkoumavě pozoroval.

Dítě se jen usmálo a chytlo Sebbyho ruku, kterou začalo zkoumat pečlivým způsobem dítěte. Během chvíle měl Seb poslintané snad všechny prsty.

"Tím mi moc nepomůžeš." zamračil se Seb, ale neodtáhl se. Chvíli škvrně jen pozoroval, nakonec ale přeci jen vstal.

Seb odešel do ložnice, kde nehledal moc dlouho. Ze skříně sundal zaprášenou krabici od bot a vrátil se do obýváku.

Chlapec za tu dobu absolvoval cestu z gauče ke knihovně a snažil se dostat do druhé police, kde ho zaujala drobná soška, která se zde prostě jednoho dne objevila. Jim nikdy nevysvětlil Moranovi, proč a kde tu sošku sehnal. 

Sebastian chytil chlapce a posadil ho na koberec před otevřenou krabici. Dítěti se rozzářili oči při pohledu na obsah krabice. Během chvíle už bylo zaměstnáno zkoumáním hraček, které postupně vytahoval z krabice.

 

*-*

 

V momentě, kdy bouchly vchodové dveře, seděl Sebastian v kuchyni u stolu, pil čaj a stále zkoumavě pozoroval hrající si dítě.

"Zlato, jsem doma!" ozval se Jim nadšeně jako každý jiný den, když se vrátil odkudkoliv. Vlastně to křičel i když věděl, že Moran není doma. 

Seb pohlédl na Jima, který vešel do kuchyně a položil menší tašku s nákupem na stůl. "Co tady dělá?" zeptal se rovnou.

"Cože?"

"To dítě. Co tady dělá?"

"Jmenuje se Richard." uculil se Jim, přitom se ohlédl po dítěti. "Kde vzal ty hračky?"

"Dal jsem mu je. Proč je tady?"

"Dal?" podivil se Jim.

"Rok před tím, než ses objevil, bydlela naproti jedna žena a já jsem jí občas hlídal děti. Ty hračky byly jejich. Co tady dělá?!" opakoval Seb otázku už krapet podrážděn. 

"Je to náš syn."

"Cože?!" vyhrkl Sebastian.

"Nepochlubil ses, že jsi hlídal děti." usmál se Jim.

"Syn? Jak to myslíš, Náš syn?!"

"V papírech jsem uvedl i tvoje jméno."

"Proč?!"

"Protože to po mě chtěli. Potřebovali dva lidi." pokrčil rameny Jim.

"Ne, já myslel, proč jsi to dítě chtěl?"

"Proč ne?" zazubil se Jim a šel za Richardem. Usazený na gauči sledoval hrající si dítě. "A navíc... Ty se mnou nechceš děti?"

Seb mlčel, jelikož si to potřeboval v hlavě urovnat. Chvíli mu trvalo, než se opět ozval. "Kde jsi vlastně byl?"

"Nakoupit."

"A to jsi ho tady nechal samotnýho?! Když jsem přišel jedl noviny!"

"Ty jsem mu dal, aby se zabavil, než se vrátím." prohodil Jim.

"Dovol mi otázku... Víš něco o výchově dětí?" zeptal se klidným hlasem Sebastian.

"Ne, ale my to zvládneme, že jo Richi." usmál se Jim na chlapce, který se na něj široce usmál.

"Osobní zájem, kde bude spát?" ptal se dál Seb, stále předstírající klid. A že mu to dalo práce...

"Tady." ukázal Jim na gauč, aniž by zaváhal nebo se alespoň na chvíli nad tou otázkou pozastavil.

"Nemůžeš ho nechat spát na gauči!"

"Proč ne?"

Sebastian úspěšně potlačil nutkání něco po Jimovi hodit a trefit ho tak dobře, že by na nějakou dobu ztratil vědomí. 

"Jak je možný, že ti to dítě dali..." zamumlal nakonec.

Jim se jen usmál.

Seb se natáhl po tašce, že uklidí nákup. Musel něco dělat, aby se opravdu nerozhodl pro to ublížení. Jenomže úklid nákupu nebyla nejlepší volba. "Piškoty chápu, pískací míček... chápu, ale na co jsi sakra kupoval obojek a vodítko?!"

"Pro něj..." pokrčil rameny Jim. Přitom nahodil výraz, který odsuzoval Moranovi vlastnosti a schopnosti ohledně dětí. 

"Opovaž se to na to dítě dát..!" zavrčel Seb. "Richard není pes! Je to dítě!"

"Náš syn." přikývl Jim.

"O důvod víc, abys mu to nedával." zamračil se Sebastian.

Jim se zatvářil ublíženě.

Seb potlačil další nutkání. Tentokrát zabít Jima.

 

*-*

Původní návrh byl, přesněji Sebastianův návrh, že se udělá místo v Jimově pracovně pro prcka. Postýlka, hračky a jiný blbosti. Jenomže Moriarty o tom nechtěl nic slyšet. Šlo přeci o jeho pracovnu, kde potřebuje klid. A dítě by ho rušilo. Na Moranovu poznámku, proč si ho tedy pořizoval nikdy neodpověděl. 

Po dvou dnech kdy Rich spal s nimi v ložnici, změnil Jim názor. Zcela dobrovolně uvolnil trochu místa ve své pracovně, kde malému připravil jeho koutek.

Jim, aby ochránil své věci, mu ten kout doslova ohradil plotkem, přes který se Richard nedokázal dostat.

Sebastian si zvykl. Proti dětem nic neměl. Před Jimem hlídal jedné ženě dvě děti, ti se pak odstěhovali. Byl chvíli sám, než se objevil Jim. A s ním mu to občas připadlo, že má na starost jedno velké dítě...

Jediné, na co si musel dávat pozor, byl Jim a jeho způsob výchovy či hry. 

Richard sám nevypadal, že by mu nějak vadilo, že nemá matku. Bylo to usměvavé dítě, které milovalo své rodiče.

 

*-*

 

"Zítra máme práci." ozval se Jim do relativního ticha rušeného pouze televizí a občasným zašustěním papíru.

Sebastian sedící naproti němu zvedl hlavu od novin a pohlédl na tmavovláska. Seděli v kuchyni, zatímco byl Rich v obýváku a sledoval pohádku.

"Jeden chlápek mi něco dluží a nemá se k zaplacení. On to teda platit nemusí, ale pro výstrahu... vždyť víš."

"Pro výstrahu ho chceš zabít."

"Yep." uculil se Jim.

"A co Rich?" zeptal se Moran, když otáčel na další stránku.

"O něj si nemusíš dělat starosti." mávl rukou Jim, aniž by ho opustil úsměv.

 

*-*

 

"Ale... ale vy jste říkal, že to nemusím platit!" vyhrkl vyděšeně mladý muž. Jindy by byl kudrnáč považován za krasavce, dnes však byl bledý jak stěna, což mu moc neslušelo. Teda ještě přesněji, byl bledý po celý půlhodinový rozhovor s Moriartym.

"To jo... ale nejde to, abych vás nepotrestal." usmál se Jim. "Chápejte, jde o práci a i ostatní si z toho vezmou příklad." dodal, než luskl prsty.

Muž se zarazil. "Co tady dělá..." víc už však nestihl říct. Byl mrtvý ještě než jeho tělo dopadlo k zemi. A během chvíle se mu z hlavy začala řinout krev.

"A tohle se dělá neposlušným lidem, Richi." prohodil Jim a pohlédl na dítě, které se chytlo jeho nohy, aby udrželo rovnováhu a nerozpláclo se na zemi. Na Jimovu poznámku zareagoval zvukem, které dokáže vyloudit pouze dítě.

Jim mu prohrábl vlasy. "Přesně." řekl s úsměvem.

Richard se ho pustil a vyrazil k mrtvole. Po pár krocích, ale ztratil rovnováhu, tak to vzal po čtyřech. Zastavil se až u louže krve. Ze zvědavosti do ní strčil prst a během chvíle následovala celá dlaň. Naštěstí ho nenapadlo to olíznout. 

Ve stejném momentě začal Jimovi hrát telefon. "Ahoj, zlato." řekl sladce do telefonu.

 _"Co tam dělá?!"_ ozval se naštvaný Sebastian.

"Um... Zkoumá krev."

_"Dej ho pryč od té mrtvoly!"_

"Ale on..."

 _"Jime!"_  vyštěkl Seb.  _"Hned tam budu, tak ho od něj drž dál!"_ poté ukončil hovor.

Jim si povzdechl. "Pojď, Richi, za chvíli je tady táta."

Richi zvedl hlavu a usmál se na Jima, který ho chytl a odtáhl od mrtvoly. Hned na to si to k mrtvole opět namířil po čtyřech.

Jim ho nohou nadzvedl a dal ho dál od muže. Richard se rozesmál. Bral to jako hru. Další pokusy dostat se k mrtvole dopadly stejně, což vedlo k jeho dětskému smíchu, který Jima těšil.

Po chvíli se dveře místnosti prudce otevřely a dovnitř vrazil Sebastian. Naštvaný Sebastian. 

Rich se nejprve lekl, ale jakmile poznal Morana s úsměvem na rtech za ním rychle zamířil.

Seb se pro něj sehnul a vzal ho do náruče. Po ujištění, že je v pořádku šlehl pohledem po Moriartym.  "Jamesi, proč?!"

"Huh? Co proč?"

"Proč je tady?!"

"Nechtěl jsem ho nechat doma samotného..." 

"Tak si mu měl sehnat hlídání!" 

"Nechci ho strkat cizí ženské." odsekl Jim.

"A proto ho radši vezmeš k mrtvole?!" 

Jim zkřížil ruce na prsou. "Ano!"

Sebastian ho provrtal pohledem. Držel se, aby Jimovi jednu nevrazil.

Richard věděl, že je něco špatně mezi nimi a vůbec se mu to nelíbilo. Hlavně proto, že netušil co se děje. Ještě chvíli poslouchal jak se ti dva hádají, než se neovládl a nevědomky se rozbrečel.

Seb se na něho překvapeně podíval. "Richi, co je?" zeptal se, zatímco ho tiskl k sobě a dal mu pusu do vlasů.

"Richi, co se děje?"ozval se i Jim, jehož hlas také ztratil rychle vzniklý vztek. 

Richard popotáhl. Uvědomil si, že to co bylo špatně, bylo jako lusknutím prstů pryč. Malý Richi natáhl ruce a obejmul Sebastina kolem krku.

Seb ho pohladil po vlasech a pak se vyčítavě podíval na Jima.

Ten zvedl ruce na obranu.

 

*-*

 

Když došli domů, Richard už spal. Sebastian mu umyl ruku, než ho položil do postýlky. Potom šel za Jimem, který se převlékal v ložnici.

"Jak tě to mohlo napadnout?"

Jim z jeho hlasu poznal, že už je klidnější, což i jeho samotného vlastně uklidnilo. "Nelíbila se mi představa, že by ho hlídala cizí ženská." 

"A co takhle někdo koho znáš?"

"Ti jsou mrtví."

"Ne všichni." zavrtěl hlavou Seb snaže se ignorovat tvrdohlavost partnera. "Co takhle Molly?"

Jim se zarazil. "Hooperová? Ta mě nenapadla..." přiznal neochotně.

"Až bude příští akce, Richard bude u ní, jo?"

Jim se na Sebastiana usmál. "To abych jí pozval a představil ji Naše dítě." prohodil, než vyběhl z ložnice.

Sebastian si na Richarda zvykl, ale stále si nemohl zvyknout na fakt, že má dítě s Jimem.

 

*-*

 

"Molly, zlato... " usmál se Jim a přivítal Molly medvědím obětím.

"Ahoj, Jime..." pozdravila Molly, když byla konečně osvobozena. 

"Pojď, udělal jsem čaj!" vyhrkl Jim nadšeně a zamířil do kuchyně.

"Co jsi mi to vlastně chtěl? Do telefonu ti nešlo rozumět..." řekla Molly, zatímco si sundávala kabát. "Je tady Sebastian?" 

"Šel na procházku s... za chvíli se vrátí."

Molly se posadila v kuchyni ke stolu a s díky přijala od Jima čaj.

"Víš, potřeboval bych od tebe jednu maličkost." začal pomalu Jim, jehož výraz zcela zvážněl, což Molly trochu vyděsilo. 

V momentě, kdy vchodové dveře bouchly, onen vážný výraz byl jak lusknutím prstů pryč.  

"Jsme zpátky!" ozval se Seb.

"Právě včas." zazubil se Jim a vstal.

Molly sebou trhla, když kolem proběhl Richard, který mával rukama a běžel do obýváku.

"Co..? Co..? Co..?"

"Oh, ahoj, Molly." pozdravil Sebastian. 

"Ah... vy... vy jste unesli dítě?!"dostala ze sebe zděšeně.

"Cože? Ne..!" zavrtěl hlavou Jim.

"Máš pravdu. Ty jsi unesl dítě?!" opravila se Molly.

"Ne, tak to není!" bránil se Jim.

Sebastian došel k Richardovi a vzal ho do náruče.

"Do je to..?" zeptal se chlapec.

"Teta Molly." odpověděl Seb, zatímco nesl dítě do pracovny.

"Co je to zač?" zeptala se podezíravě Molly, přitom probodla JIma pohledem.

"Jmenuje se Richard. A on je důvod proč jsi tady."

Molly pozvedla obočí, ale víc neřekla. Jen čekala. 

"Sebby není rád, když je Richi se mnou na akci a chce, aby ho někdo hlídal. Budeš ho hlídat, když budeme na akci, že jo?" Jim udělal smutné oči o kterých věděl, že na Molly zaberou.

Molly už se hodlala bránit, ale nakonec z ní vypadlo je slabé koktání. "A-ale... Jo, jistě pohlídám ho, ale co tady dělá?"

"Děkuji!" rozzářil se Jim. "Žije tady. Se mnou a Sebbym. A mimochodem, Richi je náš syn." dodal, než upil z hrnku.

"Kdo z vás je matka?" zeptala se Molly na to první co jí napadlo.

"Moc vtipný... Je to v papírech."

Molly si promnula kořen nosu. "Myslím, že bych víc věřila, že jste ho unesli." zamumlala. "Jak je tu dlouho?"

"Už dva týdny..."

"A to nemá žádné psychické... Jen se ptám!" vyhrkla, když zachytila Jimův pohled.

"Domluveno tedy?"

Odevzdaně přikývla.

 

*-*

 

Richard si oblíbil tetu Molly velice rychle. Byl rád za každé setkání s ní. A taky měl rád Mollyna kocoura Tobyho.

Toby jeho nadšení nesdílel.

Molly měla prcka samozřejmě taky ráda. Byla to příjemná změna po dnech strávených s nemluvným kocourem. Brala Richiho ven, do parku, na zmrzlinu, kamkoliv.

"Teto, Molly! Teto, Molly!" vyhrkl Richard a zatímco letěl za patoložkou, která byla v kuchyni a chystala se uvařit oběd.

"Co se děje?"

"Oby mě drápl..." řekl a jako důkaz předložil svoji ruku. Na hřbetě ruky měl dvě podlouhlé šrámy.

"To bude dobrý, broučku." usmála se na něj Molly, zatímco mu pofoukala ránu.

Rich se rozzářil a opět utekl. Pravděpodobně zase nahánět kocoura.

Molly se kousla do rtu. "Tohle Jim nenechá jen tak..." zamumlala si pro sebe a chtěla pokračovat v práci, když prořízl vzduch v domě zvonek.

Molly sebou trhla. "Tos nemohl přijít před minutou..?"zeptala se sebe, zatímco mířila ke dveřím. Místo očekávaných tam stál Sherlock.

"Oh a-ahoj.." pozdravila překvapeně. Kudrnatého čahouna opravdu nečekala. 

"To tělo, co jsi měla na stole minulý týden, měl jsem s jeho smrtí pravdu?" vychrlil na ní Sherlock, aniž by opětoval pozdrav třeba jen kývnutím.

"Eh? Minulý týden..? A které tělo?" zeptala se zmateně Molly.

"Muž kolem čtyřicítky. Otrava jedem. Přesněji..." Sherlock se zarazil, když za Molly proběhl kocour pronásledován dítětem. "... Kdo je to?" 

"Toby a Richi... a ano, měl jsi pravdu. Proč?"

"Kdo je Richi?" ptal se dál Sherlock, ignorujíc její otázku.

"Richarda jen hlídám."

"Teto, Molly, už zase!" ozval se z kuchyně Richard. Vlastně zněl poměrně hrdě. 

"Bezva..." povzdechla si Molly. "Zase na ruku?!"

"Ta stejná!"

"On mě zabije..." zamumlala Molly.

Sherlock zpozorněl, ale Molly ho nepustila ke slovu. Omluvně se na něj usmála. "Je to všechno co jsi chtěl? Já totiž musím... zabít Tobyho a vyměnit Richimu ruku."

Než stačil Sherlock zareagovat, zavřela mu Molly dveře před nosem. Věc, kterou by nikdy jindy neudělala. 

"Toby!" vykřikla.

 

*-*

 

"Proboha, Molly!" vyhrkl Jim.

"Ale já..." Molly se kousla do rtu.

"Proč k němu pouštíš toho kocoura?!"

"Oni si hráli..." bránila se Molly. Neměla daleko ke zhroucení. Bála se, že na ní někoho pošle a nebo že jí už nedají hlídat Richiho. Její představivost začala pracovat a ani jeden scénář nevypadal dobře. 

"Tomuhle říkáš hraní?!"

"Sakra, Jime!" vyštěkl Sebastian, který už to nehodlal poslouchat. "Vždyť se nic nestalo!"

"Nic?! Má podrápanou ruku!"

"Nestěžuje si." odsekl Sebastian. "A navíc, chceš mi říct, že ty ses v dětství nezranil?!"

"To není to samé."

"Jime?!" 

Jim ho probodl pohledem. Zvedl bradu a uražen odešel do pracovny.

"Promiň mi, já..."

"To je dobrý." zarazil ji Seb. "No tak ho Toby drápal... Rich to přežil a Jim to nějak překousne." mávl nad tím rukou.

Molly se na něho vděčně usmála. "Takže... takže ho můžu dál hlídat?" zeptala se váhavě. Naděje v hlase nešla přeslechnout.

"Já s tím počítám."přikývl Seb.

Molly spadl kámen ze srdce. "No tak já už půjdu.." usmála se, než opustila byt.

Sebastian pak ještě chvíli seděl v kuchyni, než vstal a odešel do pracovny, kde našel Jima sedět za stolem a s Richardem na klíně si prohlíželi jakousi knížku.

Bez jediného slova se Seb opřel o futra a pozoroval Jima. Ten to nakonec nevydržel a po chvíli na něj koukl.

"Měl by ses jí omluvit." prolomil ticho Seb.

Jim uhnul jeho pohledu. Prohrábl Richimu vlasy a otočil na další stránku.

"Ne..!" vyhrkl Richard a otočil stránku zpět. "Dívám se..." dodal na vysvětlenou.

"Neříkám, že musíš, ale že bys měl." ozval se opět Seb.

Jim se zamračil.

Richi za Jimovi pomoci otočil na další stránku.

"Ne, že bys měl, ale můžeš to udělat. Alespoň kvůli mně... nebo kvůli Richimu."

Richard za svým jménem zvedl hlavu.  Seb mu úsměv opětoval. " A nebo třeba..."

"Fajn! Omluvím se!" vyhrkl Jim. Vstal a i s Richim v náručí odešel.

Seb se pousmál, spokojen sám se sebou ho následoval.

 

*-*

 

"Nezlobím se na tebe. Vlastně tě i chápu a... " Molly se zarazila a chvíli trvalo, než se opět ozvala. "Seb ti řekl, aby ses omluvil, že jo?"

"Nenápadně na to poukázal." přiznal neochotně Jim.

Nastalo další ticho, než se z telefonu opět ozvala Molly. "I tak děkuju."

"Tři dny a přivezeme ti Richiho."

"Budu se těšit."

 

*-*

 

Sebastiana do hlavy trefila další hračka. Zhluboka se nadechl a donutil se nejít za nimi do ložnice a něco jim (přesněji Jimovi) udělat. Prostě jen seděl dál v křesle a četl si.

Dveře ložnice byly otevřené. Uvnitř byl Jim a Richard a hráli si. Před půl hodinou propadli hře 'hážeme po sobě to co se nám dostane pod ruku'.

Sebastiana do hlavy trefily dvě hračky a k nohám se mu dostal i menší polštář, který do té doby trůnil na posteli.

"Jime, ty jsi ten dospělý! Měl bys být ten rozumný!"

"Ale to on si začal!" ozval se Jim.

"Mě je ale jedno kdo to začal! Já to skončím!" vyštěkl Sebastian.

Na chvíli nastalo ticho. Potom začala 'bitva' znovu.

"Že se snažím." zabručel Seb, když z ložnice vyletěl další polštář.

"Jamesi!"

"Ano, zlato?" ozval se sladce Jim.

"Varuju tě, přestaň..."

"Ale to on..."

"To Ty máš být ten rozumný!" vyhrkl Sebastian.

"Ale on..."

"Nechtěl abych tam šel!" zavrčel Sebastian.

Ticho. Když tu náhle...

Z ložnice vyběhl Richi. Pohlédl na Sebastiana a během několika vteřin se mu vyšplhal do klína. Přitisknutý k němu pak zíral na dveře ložnice a čekal.

Seb pochopil, že se bojí. Odložil noviny, chytil Riche a vstal.

Z ložnice vyšel Jim. "on.. On.. On.." koktal naštvaně.

Rich se víc tiskl k Sebbymu, který už začal pomalu tušit co se asi stalo. "Co, on?" zeptal se opatrně a dal si Richiho na pravý bok, dál od Jima.

"On mi zničil Westwood!" zavrčel Jim.

"Jak zničil?"

"Roztrhl nohavici!"zasyčel Jim.

"Vždyť máš několik těch obleků." prohodil Sebastian, přestože věděl, co pro Jima znamená ono oblečení.

Jim po něm střelil pohledem.

"No tak Jime, klid. Děsíš ho." řekl chlácholivě Seb. "Navíc jsem tě varoval." 

Jim si cosi zamumlal a vrátil se do ložnice.

Seb zvedl Riche a podíval se mu do očí. "Tak co..?"

"Co?" nechápalo dítě.

"Omluvíme se, co ty na to?" pousmál se Seb. "Jime?"

"Co zas?!" zavrčel Jim, ale přišel.

"Richi..."

"Já... promiň..." řekl to co nejrychleji.

"Nešlo ti rozumět." prohodil Seb. "A moc tomu nepomáhá, když máš obličej schovaný v mojí košili." dodal.

Richi zvedl hlavu a pohlédl na Jima, který s vážnou tváři čekal.

"P... Já... Promiň..." řekl tiše.

"Dobře, Richi." pochválil ho Seb.

"Já ho neslyšel." upozornil Jim.

Seb po něm střelil pohledem.

Jim se otočil na patě a zmizel v ložnici.

 

*-*

 

Mohlo být něco po třetí hodině, když se Sebastian vrátil domů. Ani nestačil říct typické 'Jsem doma', když se ozval Moriarty.

"Sebby~ On nám zničil obývák!"

Moran protočil oči. "Je to jen dítě! To ho nedokážeš uhlídat?!"

"Ne Rich, ale tady ten chlap." ozval se Jim podrážděně.

Seb pověsil kabát na věšák a zamířil do obýváku. Chystal se, že se zeptá a případně seřve Jima, ale slova mu zůstala v krku. 

Před gaučem ležel mrtvý chlap. Na jeho zádech seděl Rich a mlátil ho po hlavě dřevěnou hračkou. S každým bouchnutím řekl, že je zlý, zatímco Jim seděl v kuchyni s bradou položenou na stole.

"Sakra Jime, co jsem ti o tom říkal?!" vyštěkl Sebastian. Rychle se dostal k prckovi, kterého následně vzal do náruče.

"Promiň, zapomněl jsem." uculil se Jim.

"Co tady chtěl?" změnil téma Seb, zatímco si prohlížel mrtvolu.

"Chtěl nás zabít." 

"Byl zlý!" vyhrkl Richard a hodil po mrtvém hračku. Ta se odrazila od jeho hlavy a dopadla ke křeslu.

"Gratuluji, Richi, právě jsi mu udělal další ránu na hlavě." pousmál se Jim.

"Vy dva jste v pořádku? Nestalo se vám nic?" zeptal se starostlivě Seb.

Jim zavrtěl hlavou. "Za chvíli přijdou a uklidí to tady." dodal ještě.

"Nadával tatínkovi..." ozval se Rich.

"To neměl." pokýval hlavou Seb.

"Než umřel, byl ochotný mi říct, kdo ho poslal. Uděláme to ještě dnes, co ty na to?" 

 

*-*

 

"Já vím, je to opravdu nečekané." mávl rukou Jim. "Ale potřebuji, aby jsi ho dneska pohlídala."

"Ale já jdu dneska do práce." bránila se Molly.

"Richi už mrtvoly viděl a dokonce na jedné i seděl. Nebojí se jich."

"Cože?! Ehm... Jde ale o to, že já ho tam nemůžu vzít."

"Hele Molly, tam kam jdeme my, bude víc mrtvol, než u tebe za týden." vložil se do toho Seb. "Pro jeden den se vykašli na hygienu. Stejně ti má dnes přijít jen jedno tělo."

Molly pochopila, že tuhle debatu nevyhraje.

"Richi bude rád, když ho hodná teta Molly vezme na pitevnu." uculil se Jim.

"Víte, že mě za to můžou vyhodit?"

"O to se nemusíš bát. Když ti to někdo bude slibovat, zařídím, aby to ihned odvolal."

Molly věděla, že to dokáže. "Já vás nenávidím..." zamumlala odevzdaně.

"Díky!" vyhrkl nadšeně Jim.

Seb jí předal spícího Richarda, než spolu s Jimem odešel.

 

*-*

 

Podle Moranových slov se ji do pitevny dostalo opravdu jen jedno tělo, o které Richi projevil velký zájem, což Molly velice překvapilo.

Rich stál celou dobu vedle ní a pozoroval ji při práci. Ptal se jí, co to přesně dělá a ona mu nejistě odpovídala.

Když někdo přišel, Richi se tiskl k její noze a schoval se pod její plášť. Zakrýval sice jen hlavu, ale on se cítil bezpečněji. Molly zjistila, že i ona. Naštěstí stáli za stolem a tak na Riche nebylo odedveří vidět. 

Dokud nepřišel Sherlock. Ostatní se spokojili s mluvením odedveří a nebo maximálně došli ke stolu, ale moc nekřičeli, ale Sherlock přistoupil až k ní. A tehdy si všiml Richiho.

"Co tady dělá?" podivil se.

"Ahoj, Sherlocku." pousmála se Molly. "Richi..? On... On je tu jen na chvíli..." vyhrkla. Nebyla moc dobrá ve lhaní. Navíc před Sherlockem... Věděla to stejně dobře jako on. 

Sherlock si podezíravě prohlížel Richarda.

"Potřeboval si něco, Sherlocku?" rozhodla se změnit téma Molly.

"Jeho srdce." ukázal Sherlock na mrtvolu, aniž by spustil pohled z chlapce.

"Jeho srdce? Proč?" podivila se Molly.

"Na pokusy." odbyl ji Sherlock.

"Ale Sherlocku..."

"Teto Molly, to je ten, co umí létat?" ozval se náhle Richi.

Molly se zarazila a překvapeně pohlédla na chlapce, který jí věnoval tázavý pohled. "Tatínek to říkal..." dodal.

Molly se vyděšeně podívala ne Sherlocka a pak opět na Riche.

"Molly, kdo jsou jeho rodiče?" zeptal se Sherlock. 

"Oni..." Molly pohladila Richiho po vlasech. "Pracují." dostala ze sebe pracně.

"Molly?" 

Molly se kousla do rtu.

V tom momentě se dveře pitevny otevřely a do místnosti nakoukl Greg. "Tady jsi, Sherlocku." oddechl si. "Pojď, potřebuji tě." řekl, než zase rychle zmizel.

Sherlock ještě chvíli hypnotizoval Molly. Potom pohlédl na Richarda.

"Vy umíte létat?" zeptal se Richard zcela vážně, tak jak to umí pouze dítě.

Sherlock se zamračil a odešel.

Molly chvíli hleděla na dveře ve kterých zmizel Sherlock, než se podívala na Riche. "Broučku, co tím tatínek myslel?"zeptala se a klekla si před něj.

"Říkal jen, že She.. She.. Sherly poletí." usmál se Rich, nadšený z toho, že vyslovil jméno správně.

Molly se váhavě pousmála a opět se vytáhla na nohy. Věděla, že se jednou Jim zaměří na Sherlocka, ale nikdy tomu nechtěla věřit. Tohle ji připadlo moc brzy. 

Rozhodla se si s Jimem o tom promluvit. S Richardem u nohy se vrátila do práce, přitom se ale snažila nemyslet na Moriartyho.

 

*-*

 

"Hooperová, tobě na něm fakt záleží!" vyhrkl Jim poměrně nahlas. 

Molly se zamračila. "Já mluvím vážně."

"To já taky."

"Nemůžeš zabít Sherlocka!"

"Proč ne? Víš kolik lidí jsem nechal zabít..?"

"Je to Sherlock Holmes!" vyhrkla Molly.

"A já jsem James Moriarty a ty Molly Hooperová. No a co?Každý jednou zemře." pokrčil rameny Jim. "S Sherlym si to alespoň užiju."

Molly spolkla nadávky. "Kde je Sebastian? Chci, aby ti to vymluvil."

"Sebby šel s Richim ven." odpověděl Jim a usmál se na Molly.

"Jak můžeš být tak hrozný?!"

"Nejsem hrozný... Třeba teď sponzoruji jednoho taxikáře. Platím jeho dětem školu."

Molly si ho podezíravě prohlížela. Spolkla další nadávky a bez rozloučení zamířila pryč.

"Hooperová!" zastavil ji Jim. Po jeho úsměvu nebyly památky. Místo toho měl na tváři vážný až děsivě klidný výraz. "Víš, máme tě rádi a já bych velice nerad, aby se ti kdy něco stalo."

Snad poprvé, co ho znala, dostala z něj Molly opravdu strach.

"Já si to s Sherlockem hodlám opravdu užít. A pokud by jsi mi cokoliv jen naznačila v nesprávnou dobu..."

Molly pochopila, proč větu nedokončil. Otočila se na patě a vyrazila domů, co nejrychleji to šlo.

Jim se mezitím usadil zpátky v křesle a v telefonu si našel Sherlockovu fotku. "Oh Ano... bude to zábava." pousmál se.


End file.
